


SNAPE vs SNAPE

by Ewa_Green



Series: SNAPE vs... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_Green/pseuds/Ewa_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salió de la ducha y evitó mirar su imagen en el espejo, realmente evitaba los espejos siempre que podía, no había nada interesante que mirar allí, conocía demasiado bien el reflejo que le iban a devolver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SNAPE vs SNAPE

¿Había placer más supremo que una buena ducha caliente de madrugada?

La respuesta era no.

Terminó de enjuagarse el jabón al tiempo que pensaba en ello. El agua caliente siempre conseguía reconfortarlo y hoy no era una excepción. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirse a salvo bajo el chorro de la ducha, porque las palabras de esos malditos aún retumbaban en sus oídos.  
Normalmente las ignoraba, hacía oídos sordos, rebotaban en su coraza y él las desechaba como se desecha un pergamino viejo y arrugado que no sirve para nada.

Pero hoy no era el caso. El motivo aún no estaba claro, quizás fuera el estrés de los exámenes-estaba muy preocupado por sus TIMOS- o quizás fuera el hecho que desde hace unos días andaba particularmente depresivo-el ambiente de las mazmorras no ayudaba a mejorar su humor- o tal vez fuese que el problema no radicaba en esos Gryffindors idiotas, sino que su propia casa pensaba igual de él.

Salió de la ducha y evitó mirar su imagen en el espejo, realmente evitaba los espejos siempre que podía, no había nada interesante que mirar allí, conocía demasiado bien el reflejo que le iban a devolver. Y aun así, no pudo evitar mirar cuando el vaho producido por el calor se retiró. Volvió a suspirar, era la misma imagen. Un chico larguirucho, de unos dieciséis años, de pelo negro y nariz aguileña lo miraba de forma hostil desde el otro lado del espejo. La imagen adoptó una postura indolente y profirió una sonrisa marca Slytherin, donde las comisuras se elevaban no se sabía muy bien si en un gesto de asco o de un extraño y macabro humor.

-¿Otra vez lamentándote de tu suerte Snape?-dijo su reflejo.

El aludido ni siquiera miró, ¡Malditos espejos parlanchines y maldita manía la suya de no hechizarlo para que se callase cada vez que entraba a ducharse! Optó por ignorarlo al tiempo que comenzaba a secarse.

-Hoy no estamos muy comunicativos por lo que se ve-volvió a intentar el reflejo- déjame adivinar... ¿Otra vez esos Gryffindors han vuelto a dejarte en ridículo?

“La indiferencia es la mejor bofetada que se puede dar a alguien”-se dijo a si mismo al tiempo que se ponía los calzoncillos.

-Vamos Sev-dijo su reflejo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-a mi puedes contármelo, sabes que no me chivaré a nadie-tentó de nuevo- hoy te veo particularmente estresado, por lo que deduzco que has tenido una buena bronca con Potter y Black.

El moreno siguió a lo suyo, pero su reflejo no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Hoy estás inusualmente callado, otras veces cuando llegamos a este punto me silencias con un hechizo o me dices que me calle simplemente-continuó al tiempo que se sentaba en el banco de madera que se reflejaba en el espejo- por lo que deduzco que hoy es algo más lo que te preocupa.

“Touché”-pensó Severus.

-¿Algo que contarme?-tentó su reflejo-no sé...tal vez algo que haya pasado con algún Slytherin...a mi puedes decírmelo, sabes que no me chivaré a nadie, de verdad-ironizó el Severus del espejo-.

El Severus real suspiró al tiempo que se colocaba los pantalones del pijama y empezaba a secar su cabello. Intentaba, -por Merlín que sí lo hacía- ignorar a toda costa a su alter ego. No tanto por las palabras que decía-que al fin y al cabo eran verdad- sino porque verse a sí mismo le incomodaba demasiado, no le gustaba ver esa figura demasiado delgada, sin músculos, con ese pelo que era una batalla perdida y siempre se vería con aspecto graso aunque se lo lavase tres veces al día...ni aquella horrible nariz.

La odiaba.

Y la odiaba más aún cuando aquella mañana había entrado en el salón de estudio muggles -asignatura que era una pérdida de tiempo pero que era obligatoria cursarla mínimo un año- y vio ese maldito soneto escrito en la pizarra. Estudio de la literatura de los muggles, tocaba en ese momento dentro del plan de estudios y aquella mañana, después del desayuno lo vio, una nueva humillación, como siempre cortesía de los Merodeadores.  
Con letras rojo escarlata en la maravillosa pizarra de la Profesora Grasshold estaba la que hasta ese momento fue su mayor humillación: 

 

Erase un hombre a una nariz pegado, 

-ese es nuestro Snivellus-

erase una nariz superlativa,

-jajajajaja tienes razón-

erase una nariz sayón y escriba,

\- y muy fea por cierto-

erase un peje espada muy barbado

-y una serpiente retorcida también-

Era un reloj de sol mal encarado,

-ese siempre está encarado con alguien- 

 

erase una alquitara pensativa,

-y demasiado empollona-

erase un elefante boca arriba,

-¿he dicho ya que es una serpiente retorcida?-

era Ovidio Nasón más narizado.  
-¿ese quien es?-

Erase un espolón de una galera,

\- y el mástil también-

erase una pirámide de Egipto,

-y la torre Eiffel - 

las doce Tribus de narices era.

-jajajaja¿sólo doce?-

Erase un naricísimo infinito,

-cuanta sabiduría-

muchísimo nariz, nariz tan fiera  
-y taaaaan fea-

que en la cara de Anás fuera delito.

-y en la de cualquiera también-.

 

Con Amor: Para nuestro querido Snivellus.

 

Sobra decir que el desayuno se le atragantó durante toda la mañana y que ni siquiera apareció a la hora del almuerzo por el Gran Comedor-suficiente había tenido ya-. Había intentado aparentar normalidad-ya encontraría el modo de vengarse de ellos, siempre lo hacía-.  
Lo que lo tenía de tan mal humor esa noche-aparte de su maravilloso día de vida social- era exactamente eso, haber sido la comidilla de la escuela durante todo el día, todo el mundo le reía la gracia a los malditos de Black y Potter -y seguro, jugaba su cuello a ello a que Lupin y Pettigrew estaba metidos también en el asunto-. El ir andando por los pasillos y ver como todo el mundo lo miraba, cuchicheaba y reía lo ponía enfermo hasta el punto que vomitó en dos ocasiones-previo aseguramiento de que estaba solo en los servicios-.  
La tarde no fue mucho mejor, se aplicó en sus tareas y después en su trabajo-necesitaba ganarse unos cuantos galeones extra para comprar ciertas cosas- así que el hacer los deberes de sus compañeros era un buen método: él repasaba las lecciones y al mismo tiempo ganaba dinero con ello.  
Podría haber aguantado todo aquello estoicamente-como siempre hacía desde que entró en aquella escuela-pero escuchar como sus compañeros de casa, Slytherins como él reían la gracia de los estúpidos Merodeadores mientras coreaban los versos de ese soneto muggle fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Erase una nariz superlativa”,-rió un chico de sexto curso- aunque sean Gryffindors hay que reconocer que ha tenido su gracia-decía al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de otros cuantos compañeros alrededor de la chimenea.

-Pues yo preferí ese verso de “erase un naricisimo infinito”-dijo otro-lo cierto es que tienen razón.

-Si, es verdad-dijo un tercero-es cierto que Snape es bueno en lo suyo y que no da problemas...

-Y que nos hace los deberes-coreó una voz desde el otro lado de la sala-.

-Pero...-continuó el chico que había sido interrumpido-parece que ese soneto hubiese sido echo para él. Le encaja a la perfección.

-Tienes razón, ese chico es demasiado feo ¿Lo dejarían caer de la cuna de pequeño? cómo serán sus padres- pregutó-...¿Alguien los ha visto?

 

A él desde luego sí que no habían llegado a verlo porque Severus decidió esconderse detrás de la columna que lleva a los dormitorios de los chicos en el último momento en que se dirigía a la Sala Común a entregar las deberes a sus clientes, aunque si bien no lo demostró, aquellas palabras le hirieron más que el maldito soneto escrito en la maldita pizarra.  
Era cierto que él no era un dechado en vida social, pero si ni siquiera sus propios compañeros de casa lo respetaban. Estaba claro que sacar las mejores notas de toda la Casa y hacer los deberes de más de veinte inútiles al día no era suficiente.

Volvió al presente, a su maldito reflejo en el espejo mientras se secaba el pelo ¿Para qué se molestaba? No era que alguien se fuera a dar cuenta de que él intentaba eliminar ese maldito problema del exceso de grasa en su pelo o que quizás intentaba ganar algo de peso para verse mejor, ¿Quién iba a notar siquiera que había cambiado de colonia?- ya que ahora utilizaba una elaborada por él mismo más acorde a su personalidad. 

-¿Por qué no dejas de torturarte y simplemente vives un poco?-nos vendría bien a ambos-volvió a interrumpir su reflejo en el espejo- tú tendrías una distracción y yo algo que comentar, empiezo a aburrirme que siempre hablemos de lo mismo, o mejor dicho, que yo hable y tu calles.

-Nadie te ha dicho que hables, ni que comentes-fue la primera frase que Severus dirigía de forma directa y en palabras al espejo.  
-Bueno, bueno-dijo el Severus del espejo-veo que hoy vamos bastante cargados de tensión... ¿No vamos a hacer nada con eso?-dijo de nuevo el reflejo al tiempo que hacía un más que significativo gesto con su mano en su entrepierna.

El Snape de verdad miró hacia la cinturilla de su pantalón de pijama y vio que sí, que tal vez necesitase un alivio. Hacía casi tres días de la última paja-un récord considerando su edad y sus hormonas-. Pero claro, ese era el único modo que él tenía de aliviar su tensión, ni siquiera lo habían besado aún, ¿quién querría hacerlo?, se preguntó a si mismo con cierta dosis de amargura. Se rió internamente al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el banco de madera que estaba contra la pared, se acomodó e intentó dejar su mente en blanco, al menos por unos minutos se olvidaría de todo y de todos. Solo placer y autocomplacencia manual.

Se relajó y comenzó a acariciar su bajo vientre, una simple caricia que era el preludio de algo más serio. Las puntas de sus dedos jugueteaban con el vello negro que se formaba debajo de su ombligo y moría un poco más abajo. Le gustaba eso, empezar a acariciarse, crear la excitación poco a poco, no directamente ir al asunto. Ya que era el único que se amaba, al menos lo haría en condiciones.

Pronto el turno de remover un poco la cinturilla del pantalón para meter la mano llegó, un simple roce a través de la tela de los calzoncillos, una caricia leve y un pícaro apretón. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse al máximo en las sensaciones que recibía, sus dedos recorrieron de arriba a abajo la longitud del miembro, adivinando lo que vendría después. Introdujo su mano dentro de la prenda interior para de ese modo poder tocar bien todo lo que había que tocar.

Se acomodó más aún en el asiento. 

Abarcó toda la extensión de su miembro al tiempo que un suspiro escapaba de su boca. Comenzó muy lentamente.

Arriba, abajo.

Arriba, abajo.

Pasaron así unos minutos en los que simplemente disfrutaba de la sensación de estar tocándose, sin ganas aún de comenzar con algo más serio que eso. Pero pronto las ganas ganaron a la intención y el roce fue cada vez más intenso, sus dedos se paseaban por toda la extensión de su miembro, oprimían el glande por unos segundos y se deslizaban hacia la base, desde donde se aventuraba traviesamente hacia más abajo, movía sus manos por los testículos y volvía a subir para atender de nuevo a su necesitado miembro.

La mano que hasta ese momento había permanecido inactiva apoyada sobre el asiento salió en ayuda de su hermana. Comenzó a acariciarse los pezones lentamente, primero pellizcando suavemente uno, luego el otro, luego vuelta al primero. Poco a poco el ritmo y la intensidad de sus caricias iban creciendo conforme la necesidad aumentaba en el fondo de su estómago. Ya casi no podía contener los jadeos que escapaban de su boca cada vez que oprimía su glande. Le encantaba hacer aquello, pellizcar sus pezones al tiempo que oprimía su glande casi hasta el dolor. Bueno, si había un poquito del dolor tampoco era nada malo, a él le gustaba -en su justa medida- ese hormigueo que precede al dolor físico.

No, no era un masoquista, era un Slytherin. Aunque tal vez si fuese un poco sádico, se rió al pensar que había una imagen que siempre llegaba su mente, sin que él lo quisiese cuando se estaba masturbando.  
Una imagen de largo pelo rubio y ojos grises, mirada indolente y lengua viperina-más que la suya propia- y su mano agarrando aquella melena rubia, tirando del cabello suave y sedoso-tan distinto al suyo- hasta el dolor de su dueño mientras lo obligaba a doblegarse, a postrarse de rodillas ante él. Y esa boca petulante y aristocrática encontraba en su miembro mejores funciones a realizar que hablar. Oh, sí, le encantaba imaginarse a Lucius Malfoy como su esclavo sumiso mientras se masturbaba.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar ese maldito espejo y su reflejo en él haciendo exactamente -casi- lo mismo que él. Sólo que este estaba completamente desnudo-sin ningún pudor-sentado en el mismo asiento que él, completamente abierto de piernas y tocándose con un descaro que él nunca podría conseguir. Severus se ruborizó al ver la imagen del espejo y se ruborizó aún más al ver la sonrisa sardónica que adornaba el rostro exactamente igual al suyo. Como si ese maldito espejo pudiese leerle los pensamientos y saber lo que había imaginado hacía sólo unos segundos.

-”Imposible”-se dijo a si mismo.

-Vamos Sev-dijo su reflejo-suéltate la melena...y los botones del pijama- rió el Severus del espejo al tiempo que continuaba acariciándose de una forma más que obscena.

El Severus real volvió a cerrar los ojos, le incomodaba sobremanera el verse a sí mismo de aquella forma. Él no era guapo, ni atractivo, ni medianamente erótico como para ponerse desnudo y acariciarse como si fuese una perra en celo. Se concentró nuevamente en su erección, volvió a acariciarla,volvió a pellizcarla...Oh. Si, ya estaba cerca, podía sentir como se espesaba en su estómago la sensación, podía sentir cómo sus caderas involuntariamente se movían hacia delante presas del acto reflejo de la eyaculación. Movió su mano más rápido, resiguió el contorno de las venas, torturó un poco el glande, pellizcó sus pezones...  
Se dio un fuerte cabezazo contra la pared, el placer que comenzaba a sentir era tan grande que ni cuenta se dio cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás y esta dio contra los azulejos blancos del cuarto de baño. Un poco más rápido, un poco más fuerte.

El espesor en el fondo de su estómago se hizo insoportable, la sequedad en la boca y la sensación de pesadez al respirar acompañaron a la bruma blanca que inundó sus sentidos al tiempo que se liberaba entre golpes inocuos de cadera y blancos chorros de semen. Aún continuó unos instantes apretando su cada vez más fláccido miembro, -le encantaba hacer aquello, sentir en su mano cómo se iba durmiendo poco a poco nuevamente- le gustaba sentir aquella sensación de viscosidad templada manchando sus manos y su ropa interior.

Lanzó un largo suspiro al tiempo que sacaba su mano de los pantalones y abría los ojos.

“Maldición”-se dijo a sí mismo.

Había olvidado al maldito espejo y al maldito reflejo y desde la pulida superficie lo observaba un sonriente Severus, desnudo aún, abierto indolentemente de piernas con su mano húmeda de semen y sonriendo como el niño pequeño que ha hecho una travesura.

-Ha estado bien, ¿verdad?-dijo el falso Severus al tiempo que llevaba a sus labios la viscosa sustancia y la probaba con la punta de su legua.

El Severus real ni se movió.

-Aunque podría estar aún mejor-dijo su reflejo- si alguna vez te animases a traer compañía, he visto que hay un par Ravenclaws que no están nada mal, aunque por lo visto tú eres más endémico, te gustan más los Slyhterins o quizás debiera decir, que te gusta más un Slytherin-continuó el Severus desnudo del espejo- admito que Malfoy es una buena pieza...aunque quizás un poco inalcanzable para nosotros, bueno, mejor dicho para ti, seguro que si yo estuviese ahí ya lo tendría a mi disposición.

¿Porqué simplemente no podía disfrutar de una paja tranquilamente sin que nadie le recordase lo patético que era?-se preguntó a si mismo Severus.

Cogió su olvidada varita y se limpió al tiempo que recolocaba su ropa.

-Siempre igual-dijo su reflejo-siempre lo mismo, vienes, te duchas, te masturbas y te auto compadeces... ¿Alguna vez harás algo para tomar las riendas de tu vida?

-¡Destruccio!-dijo el moreno al tiempo que un rayo de color rojo salió de su varita hasta el espejo partiéndolo en mil pedazos-ahora aprenderás a cerrar la boca-sonrió el chico.

Severus Snape podía ser muchas cosas en esta vida, algunas malas-la verdad que casi todas- pero lo cierto es que nunca volvería a permitir algo, nunca nadie volvería a menospreciarlo.

El tiempo de agachar la cabeza había pasado.

Sonrió indolentemente, aún recordaba cierto soneto y a ciertos malditos Gryffindors con los que tendría que hacer algo.

-Quizás una buena poción de impotencia sería buena-dijo al tiempo que sonreía- me gustaría saber qué pensarán cuando vean que a los sementales del colegio no se les levanta por todo un mes.

Y con esa buena intención abandonó el moreno el solitario baño del tercer piso del ala oeste del colegio.

¿Solitario baño?

Unas traviesas pupilas grises emergieron de la oscuridad que le proporcionaba ciertos recovecos de aquellos anticuados baños, divertido aún por el espectáculo involuntario que le había ofrecido el moreno.

“Desde luego que nuestro querido Severus es una caja de sorpresas”-se dijo para sí mismo.

Ahí se encontraba Lucius, escondido, todo por intentar seguir al moreno después de lo que había oído en la Sala Común aquella tarde… estúpidos niñatos que no sabían apreciar las cosas.

Severus era un ejemplar único, digno de estudio y ellos se limitaban a burlarse del que seguramente era el miembro más inteligente y cualificado de su Casa ¿Cómo si no un chico de quinto curso haría los deberes de los de séptimo sacando en los ensayos excelentes? Lucius rió ante la ironía, si binen para muchos Snape no era más que el “mulo de carga” para los deberes, para él era un diamante en bruto que aún no se había pulido.

Aunque ya se encargaría él de pulirlo. Más aún después de haber visto lo que había visto. No recordaba nada tan erótico desde....bueno, simplemente no lo recordaba. 

¿Snape masturbándose mientras se observaba en el espejo? Ver para creer.

Ahora resultaba que el taciturno Severus era un voyeur narcisista...y le había echado el ojo encima a él.

-No puedo decir que Severus tenga mal gusto-dijo Lucius al tiempo que sonreía indolentemente.

Él era atractivo, lo sabía y le gustaba que los demás también lo supieran y reconocieran. Anduvo elegantemente hasta donde se encontraban los pedazos del cristal roto, se agachó y cogió un trozo, lo suficientemente grande como para ver aún la imagen de un Severus bastante enfadado por el desaire recibido. A veces era un auténtico engorro que los reflejos tardasen algún tiempo en desaparecer y en otras ocasiones como esta era una auténtica bendición.

-Me parece que tú y yo tenemos algunas cosillas de las que hablar...-dijo coqueto el rubio.

El reflejo de Severus sonrió cono un niño pequeño que acaba de salirse con la suya.


End file.
